


Get Moving; The Bun's Baking

by TremblingHandsWriting



Series: Handsome Mamas [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TremblingHandsWriting/pseuds/TremblingHandsWriting
Summary: Baby Mama; Mr. Kim Junmyeon!





	1. If You Can Make Sense Of This Story Please Tell Me What It's About Because I Can't

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I might be slightly delirious due to unsupervised caffeine intake during the materialisation of this dumbdumb. *kisses*

In Yifan’s defence, Junmyeon is too attractive to become a daycare center worker in the first place.

(Not because of whom he was born as, no. It will never because of that.)

In Junmyeon’s defence, a guy like Yifan should not be walking around defenceless, especially with a child in his custody. A young daddy with a toddler has always been a sight to fall in love with.

(Not because Junmyeon’s sole existence is conditioned to react towards Yifan’s existence. He refuses to blame it on the biological factors.)

They both take full responsibility of the consequences for their careless actions.

-

“I’m pregnant.” Junmyeon had told him yesterday as he handed him Sehun’s milk bag and favourite blanket. The three-year-old was asleep against Junmyeon’s chest; sucking his right thumb and his eyeballs moving behind the thin skin of his eyelids.

“I have a strong feeling that it’s mine?” Yifan had replied with an awkward smile, and Sehun had flinched in his sleep. Junmyeon still hadn’t handed him to Yifan.

“Yes. You’re the only guy I’ve slept with while I was off the med. And I don’t have a regular heat cycle; I’ve been without it for three months before we did it. So...” Junmyeon said with a blush, and endearingly, he looked at the sleeping Sehun with an embarrassed yet nervous smile.

“Well, it was a pretty intense session. And I didn’t have my rubbers, too.” Yifan admitted, also feeling hot on his neck.

Neck. He discreetly tried to check on Junmyeon’s neck for his bitemark, but Junmyeon was wearing a turtleneck yesterday, so he couldn’t see it.

(Yifan hates to admit it, but he’s usually a little lightheaded whenever he’s in heat. He can barely remembers what he did during the sex, and so far, he survived from marking any Omegas because they wore their collars.

He was pretty sure Junmyeon did not wear one, though. This is worrying.)

-

Yifan vividly remembers the moment Sehun’s mother came to his doorstep one morning, two years ago with Sehun wailing inside her arms; uncomfortable with the cold weather. Yifan had not seen her since their divorce five months ago, with the custody he didn’t fight for so it naturally went to her.

“I can’t have him. He’s an Omega.” She had said calmly. Despite the cold weather and her lack of clothing layers, she didn’t even flinch.

“But we’ve done the necessary check-ups; he’s a Beta!” Yifan retorted, yet still gently picking Sehun up from her arms and cooed him to sleep. He was instantly calmed, and his ex-wife gave her a smirk that said ‘I told you so’ to him.

Yifan was speechless.

“Omega. The check-ups were never a hundred per cent accurate in the first place. So I can’t have him.”

“Why? I’m also an Alpha. Why can I have him while you can’t?” Yifan tried to reason, because honestly, he was still pissed. A divorce because his wife was fucking a female Omega and got her pregnant is just a huge slap to his dignity. While he was out of town!

“The main house is full of old-fashioned, fascists, bigoted Alphas. No matter how you see me, I still love him. I’m not going to let him suffer right under my nose. He’s not just a piece of meat, just because he’s an Omega. You of all people must understand where I’m coming from here.”  She explained again with her calm voice. Yifan realised this was the woman he fell in love with.

“I’m not going to let him know who his mother is.”

“I’m okay with that, as long as you send me a picture of him on every birthday. And tell me if you’re ever short on cash; I’ve opened a fund for his education, at least until he’s 21.” She said, and turned around. A few steps away, she stopped, contemplating. Then she ran back to where Yifan was standing with Sehun still asleep, and planted a kiss on the baby’s cheek.

“Tell him that he is loved, and his mother is watching him from afar, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t go soft now, bitch.”

She smiled, gave him a finger and walked out on both their lives.

-

Junmyeon is embarrassed to admit that the baby inside his womb right now was conceived right in this sacred place: his workplace.

Like, OMG, children are playing on the rubber mat where he was sweaty and naked and being pounded by a hot Alpha three weeks ago.

Not like he is disgusted by the memory, though. Yifan did not come onto him with any bad intention; he was just picking his beloved son for the day, for God’s sake. His only fault was that he arrived ten minutes later than usual, when everyone else was gone except for an Omega teacher fully loaded with semen and oxytocin and endorphin.

He never liked his heat cycle very much, and apparently, the hate is mutual.

“Fuck!  _Don’t come in here!_  Just... take Sehun and go!” he had yelled at Yifan when he saw the young dad approaching him from the front door. He could feel his crotch burning and restrained, and fully erected; sweats were getting into his eyes, and his saliva was dripping on the sides of his mouth.

“Shit. But you smell so nice, Mr. Kim. You smell so nice...” Yifan was already delirious, staggering towards him, yet somehow, he still had the conscience to lock up the door of the room they were in behind him (the playroom).

It was kinda rough, Junmyeon must admit. He took Yifan inside him raw; that’s the first time he did it raw with anyone. And it’s been a long while since he had his last heat. Junmyeon hates casual sex; it makes him think that his moral sense will be cheapened if he just opens his legs to whoever he desires, even though when he, of all people would be the one with the right weapon to that.

The poundings were violent; the sounds their bodily fluids made were embarrassing. He was yelling instead of just simply begging for Yifan to fill him up, and Yifan happily obliged his want. The first time Yifan ejaculated inside him, though, he almost faint, because it has been a while for him to actually ignore the ‘pull-out game’ rules –  _when you feel it coming, you unplug it, bastard_  – and to have that much released inside of him was overwhelming.

“Fuck. Fuck.  _Fuck_. This is...  _this is so good, Mr. Wu_. God!”  He screamed when Yifan was hard again while he was still inside, and Junmyeon was fucked again through his orgasm. Junmyeon had never been as sensitive that he actually felt every movement made by Yifan was taking every minute of his life away. Their skins were melted into one another, and kisses turned into bruising bites and open wounds.

He felt slutty for a while, but ah, who the fuck cared then?

But he thinks he knows exactly the moment when his pregnancy was sealed; it must’ve been during the fifth time.

Yifan was halfway through filling him inside again, continuing pounding into him. Their own semens were staining their stomachs, and some were already crusting on his chest. What the fuck are foreplays by this point? And Junmyeon, in his sluttiness and oversensitivity felt his orgasm coming for the nth time.

“ _Don’t!!_  Don’t clench around me like that! Fuck,  _Mr. Kim!!_ ” he heard Yifan yelling as he collapsed on top of him, and there was a load of gush filled his inside again. He could feel it dripping out from his bottom when Yifan tried to pull out a few minutes later, but Junmyeon was still quivering and the heat and energy from Yifan’s release were still reverberating inside him.

“Let it... stay like this for a while.”

“But Sehun...”

“ _Please_. Please, Mr. Wu. Help me out.”

Yifan pressed back into him, and as he was calmer now, he took Junmyeon’s hardness into his palm, and stroke it gently. Junmyeon wrapped his still shivering arms around broad shoulder and clung onto his neck, inhaling his scent, and most probably fell asleep right after that.

“Ah... I think it’s going to be quite a task to clean our mess up, Mr. Kim,” Yifan tried to joke, and Junmyeon heard it, but he was too tired to even laugh.

-

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Yifan had thought about Junmyeon’s pregnancy the whole night through; how Junmyeon is going to cope with it, who’s going to take care of him post-natal, will Sehun like his new sibling; and the evidence is showing underneath his eyes when he comes to send Sehun in this morning. Junmyeon can at least see that Yifan isn’t going to brush him off just like a mistake he shouldn’t have made.

(Secretly, he’s happy that his baby’s Daddy is a thoughtful person)

“You look awful,” he tells him with a meek smile, and Yifan is about to reply with an excuse for his face when he sees Junmyeon’s instead.

“Well, Mama Pot calling the Daddy Kettle black. Have you look into a mirror? You’re as pale as a sheet. Did you have your breakfast? How’re you coping with your morning sickness? You’ll have hard time for a couple of weeks after this, Mr. Kim,” Yifan casually palms his cheeks instead of handing him Sehun’s milk bag, and to the sudden gesture, Junmyeon is now flushing from his neck up to the ends of his ears. Yifan doesn’t seem to realise it, though, so in response to Junmyeon’s suddenly reddened face, he brings their foreheads softly against each other to feel his temperature.

“Is it a fever...?” Yifan asks, the question is directed more towards himself. Junmyeon feels like screaming as the early parents who are also sending their kids in before going to work are staring and giggling as they walk past the two of them at the front gate.

“Erm... Mr. Wu, please stop. I’m alright, and the sickness isn’t so bad. I can still manage it well.”

“Isn’t so bad my ass! You’re reek of muscle pain patches, and your lips are dry. How did you even think of coming to work in this condition is beyond me! I’m a father and I’ve taken care of a pregnant woman quite for a while to be experienced in this, so listen to your senior!” he yells, one arm still shouldering the sleeping Sehun, and the other is hooked onto Junmyeon’s shoulder, pulling him inside and going straight to the manager’s office.

The old lady in her forties is a bit flustered seeing one of her customers; the young dad with the usually quiet child walks into her office hand in hand with her favourite worker, the charming Kim Junmyeon, but she does not show it on her face.

“Mr. Wu! What a surprise...?” she says as she stares at their still intertwined hands, and Junmyeon seems to only realise it when she clears her throat. But damn it, Mr. Wu Yifan is fucking stubborn in not letting him go.

“He’s not well today, so Mr. Kim is going to take a leave. Is that okay with you?” he asks, not really excited about waiting for an answer anyways. The manager doesn’t even get to say anything when Yifan already drags Junmyeon, still in his yellow sunflower-designed apron out of the premise and into his car outside.

“Mr. Wu!” Junmyeon yells as soon as his hand is released, and Sehun who is awoken by it starts to cry. Feeling guilty, Junmyeon takes him away from Yifan’s shoulder into his arms, and coos the toddler back to sleep. As he watches Junmyeon humming a nursery rhyme he doesn’t know and calms his son down, Yifan has a glaring clarity of his decision.

Last night, he was thinking about suggesting Junmyeon a co-parenting for their expecting child, and he could see Junmyeon already nodding to it. After all, that would be the best solution to their situation. Junmyeon wouldn’t want to be tied down by a relationship he was not ready for in the first place, right? But then, somehow, Yifan saw Junmyeon’s face when he stood in front of the daycare centre’s gate, waiting to pick the still sleeping Sehun up from Yifan’s shoulder, and Yifan thought;  _what a pity._

What a pity it would be if he couldn’t see Junmyeon’s face every morning if, God forbids, their co-parenting goes wrong somewhere. Perhaps, he has been accustomed to seeing Junmyeon in the last two years that he has become attached to this daycare worker a little bit extra than expected.

“Ah, I really like you more than I thought I would, I guess,” he says non-chalantly, turning to look at Junmyeon with a soft smile on his face. Junmyeon’s face flushes again, this time even brighter than he was earlier.

“Dear God, you must be running a fever!” Yifan suggests instead, finally starting up his car and backs it up into the morning traffic once more. He is getting to focused on the road, because now it will always going to be safety first as his three-year-old and his Baby Mama are his important passengers, starting this day.

-

Junmyeon chuckles as he buries his smile into Sehun’s soft hair. The toddler mumbles in his sleep, a little disturbed when his Daddy ran over a small bump earlier. Yifan’s right hand automatically shot up to the front of Junmyeon’s tummy as he did, as if it would be the extra protection Junmyeon needed in case the safety belt wasn’t enough.

Junmyeon thinks Yifan is adorable, worrying about him like that.

Yifan is so keen on getting Junmyeon for a check-up that morning, he doesn’t really see the high-collared shirt Junmyeon wears, or the way he buttoned it up to the top of his neck.

“Your Daddy is an idiot, Sehun-ah,” he whispers, kissing Sehun’s forehead, and palms the right side of his covered neck.

Yifan is still focused on his drive, and Sehun still asleep in Junmyeon’s arms.

 ---


	2. Destiny in a Package

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Being an Omega wasn’t particularly hard, until that one case of an underage Omega being harassed by her teacher six years ago and made it to the national television._

Junmyeon remembers it well because he was nineteen, and was preparing for his entrance examination back then. Well, when university was still actually a safe option, anyway.

He’s not saying that it was easy, either. Not when he needed to fill in forms after forms after forms after his first heat at thirteen (and an agreement that declared his ‘birth defect’ is going to be blamed if he is, God forbid, ‘accidentally allured’ any Alpha around him whenever he is having his heat at school or any public places, because you know, _‘it is your fault walking around without your suppressant in the first place. Alphas only react to your aggression.’_ )

Being kept at a certain offensive distance all the way during high school when one of fellow Omegas had his first heat at school and was late in receiving his suppressant, resulting in him being assaulted to the point of a teenage pregnancy was rather an experience, as well. Junmyeon developed his anxiety that year; checking his pockets more than thrice whenever he was going out the door, and started to have severe panic attacks when he couldn’t find the little capsule box or the syringe in his pockets (most of the time, he usually just had them in his bag instead, though).

But still, until he was nineteen years old, being an Omega wasn’t so bad, despite the early onset anxiety and always being kept on toes around the Alphas who strutted around the school ground like they owned it. He was still able to go to school, and universities offered a wide range of courses for everyone. Some Omegas even made it to become internationally-recognised businessmen and motivational speakers, not to mentioned honourable athletes and idols. But then the Omega girl made it to the news, and all the hopes that used to be within grasps by those who were born within this class suddenly were taken away from them.

Universities began to not-so-discreetly reject Omega applicants, even though their portfolios were beyond outstanding. Some schools separated their Omega students into a different building, and some even took it a step further; by suggesting them to be home-schooled or revoking their acceptance into the school, sometimes without notice. You can only imagine what happened to Omegas that were already in the working field. Professionalism could not drop any lower than it had then.

It was a hellish year, that year. Junmyeon could already taste rejection from all the universities he had applied for, and he was not wrong. But he had been telling himself that this wasn’t anyone’s fault; sometimes destiny is just cruel, and those chosen to face the cruel fate can only shut their eyes, open their arms and accept it without a question.

The Omega girl had accepted hers, by jumping off the balcony of her parents’ apartment and made it again to the news when her teacher, who was an Alpha, won the case and escaped conviction. She was even made to apologise to the public with her parents for ignoring the importance of the suppressants, and probably all the other limitations that an Omega should have followed, even if she didn’t break any of them.

The Omega girl had jumped from the balcony, and she took along the baby that was growing without a sin inside her belly. The baby was, of course, appeared after a post-mortem, and the people involved could not be more disgusted by the way the world worked.

Junmyeon had only read about the Omega girl in the newspapers, and saw her smiling face on the television. But he could understand the pain she was enduring, and the sadness she had felt.

‘Ah, she knew she won’t have a future,’ Junmyeon once thought.

‘...and I’ve always known I can barely dream of one.’

*

“You want to have anything before the pills?” Yifan’s voice booms through his small, old apartment, and Junmyeon, while bending over the toilet bowl with a pale face, groans in retaliation. Ever since they returned from the hospital after being dragged by Yifan earlier for the check-up, his stomach has been acting up, forcing him to empty out his breakfast this morning. If only you can call a few pieces of dry, microwaved oat as breakfast. His appetite does not go well with the new occupant inside his belly; even last night’s dinner was too meaty for him to finish, so he ended up throwing them out into the waste bin.

And Junmyeon silently admits that listening to someone’s voice other than him inside this lonely apartment is surely something so alien to his ears. He kinda likes it.

Yifan had called his office this morning, telling them that he is having an emergency, and to continue the meeting without him. From the way he spoke on the phone, Junmyeon deduced that Yifan was talking to his subordinate instead of a higher-up. After that, he had called the daycare, telling the manager that Sehun won’t be coming for today, as well as Junmyeon. He could hear the middle-aged woman yelped when Yifan told her that he was taking Junmyeon for an antenatal appointment which Junmyeon had decided not to have until his salary at the end of the month.

TL;DR, Junmyeon has a lot to explain to his boss.

A few seconds has passed without Yifan’s reply, before Junmyeon can hear Sehun’s tiny footsteps walking near the bathroom he is sprawling in, stops, and then peeks in. One of his tiny hands is pinching his nose, and with watery eyes, he looks up at Junmyeon.

“Junnie... alright? Painful...?” he says, walks a couple of steps inside, and tries to touch Junmyeon’s left arm that is left limping on his side before Junmyeon turns his face away and starts retching into the bowl again. That surprises the little boy, and his teary eyes are now close to crying. Junmyeon wants to pat his head instead and tells him that everything will be alright, that he is just feeling sick from the breakfast that he didn’t have, but he feels like gagging again.

“Junnie is alright, Sehun-ah. Now be a good boy and come with Papa,” Yifan suddenly appears at the doorframe, gives the weakened Junmyeon a concerned glance, and picks up his three-year-old before he can touch his teacher. From where he is, Junmyeon can hear the sound of his old television being turned on, and, from the title song being played, it sounds like a Disney cartoon is on.

“I put on his favourite Donald Duck. Pretty late to ask for it now but I just turned on your DVD player without permission. I hope it’s alright,” Yifan’s voice booms again, this time filling in the tiny bathroom as the guy bends down and reaches for the water hose next to Junmyeon’s head, turns it on and yelps when only ice cold water comes out of it.

“What the hell...? Did you shower with _this_ this morning??” he asks, fuming, and almost slam the hose against the floor when Junmyeon nods to his question. He stops his yelling when Junmyeon signs him to be quiet as he gestures his thumb towards the living room where Sehun is watching his Donald Duck diligently.

“The heater broke just last week... I was about to have it replaced... with this month’s salary...” Junmyeon explains, and starts to gag up again. Yifan takes a deep breath, and squats next to him. Slowly, he rubs his big hand up and down Junmyeon’s spine – from the nape down to the small of his back – and Junmyeon lets out a deep, contented sigh.

“I think they know when their Daddy is here,” Junmyeon tells him with a weak smile, palming his tummy. Yifan’s face turns just a little red as he looks into Junmyeon’s face, and then clears his throat.

“I’d like my kids to call me Papa,” he jokingly answers him, receiving a chuckle from Junmyeon.

“Let’s get you cleaned up first. Can you get up?” he asks, and Junmyeon tries to stand for a few seconds before shaking his head. Yifan tells him to wait for a while as he goes out of the tiny bathroom, and comes back with a couple of face towel, soaked with warm water inside his palms. Carefully, he wipes Junmyeon’s pale face with one towel while one of his hands slips behind Junmyeon’s nape, supporting his head so that he can have better access to the area around his ears and neck.

“Your hands feel nice... _Papa._ ” Junmyeon says aloud, his eyes flutter closed and his ragged breathing from vomiting earlier has eventually calms down. Wiping the drools off the sides of his lips, Yifan is suddenly reminded of the night where he kissed those lips until they bruised, and his face gets even redder than earlier. They are thin and dry, but at the same time look so pink and inviting. Yifan slings the damp towel in his hand over his shoulder, and with his thumb that is still wet from the warm water; he swipes it across Junmyeon’s bottom lip with a gentleness even he is surprised of.

He wonders if it is because he is holding Junmyeon, and Junmyeon deserves all the little tenderness he could find within him.

Opening his eyes out of shock, Junmyeon tries not to flinch at the feel of Yifan’s skin against his lips. Yifan’s hands begin to unbutton the high-collared shirt Junmyeon is wearing, and out of reflex, he pushes him away as he covers the right side of his neck. His face is bright red from embarrassment, yet Yifan thinks he also recognises agony when he sees one.

“I’m... I’m feeling slightly better now... so I’ll take a shower myself,” he tries to make Yifan to go away, but Yifan refuses to back down. Grabbing Junmyeon’s wrists, he keeps on holding onto them until Junmyeon’s weak resistance settles down, and when it does, Yifan places Junmyeon’s arms around his wide shoulders as he kneels down in between Junmyeon’s legs. In the intimate distance they are in, Junmyeon tries not to let Yifan smell his sour breath, but the tall guy doesn’t seem to be the least bothered about it. Gently, he brings his hands to unbutton Junmyeon’s shirt once again.

“You know, I’ve always been a careless kind of guy. I don’t usually take notice of my surroundings, or more like, I don’t really feel like I have to care? Being an Alpha from quite a to-do-well family, I never had any trouble in school and university, and my working experience has always been quite smooth sailing,” Yifan suddenly tells him in a small, soft voice, almost a whisper that makes Junmyeon feels tingly all over. His pretty long fingers has undone the first three buttons on Junmyeon’s shirt, and his warm hands slowly palm the smooth skin previously hidden, ghostly dancing on the Omega’s collarbones and his cold shoulders. Every touch of him makes Junmyeon flinch and moan a little louder.

“...but when I was told that Sehun is an Omega, I’ve realised that I can’t be as careless as I used to be. I’m trying my best to make sure that I take everything into account, so that Sehun will be safe within my care. I don’t want Sehun to feel that he will always be less than anyone, just because he is an Omega,” he continues unbuttoning Junmyeon’s shirt, and tries to take it off the latter’s body, but Junmyeon’s arms around him tighten, and Yifan lets him.

“But despite saying that, I still did such a thing to you, another Omega. I’m so sorry,” he apologises, and kisses the bite mark he had left on the right side of Junmyeon’s nape. The scar is still red in a few places, and it looks so haggardly done with the multiple layers of a grown man’s teeth, it spoils the beauty of Junmyeon’s neck.

“This beautiful neck and its beautiful owner... I’ve put them both in a bind just because I’m such a careless guy. I’m so sorry, Mr. Kim. You don’t have to forgive me, but I’m so sorry,” Yifan repeats, and plants another kiss onto the scar, as Junmyeon begins to cry.

“You’re an idiot...” Junmyeon sobs against his shoulder, and Yifan brings his arms around the Omega’s waist, pulling him closer until there is no more distance between them.

*

Junmyeon is barely awake when Yifan lifts him up from the bathroom floor, holding onto his bottom and secures him tight as Junmyeon is hanging onto his neck, tired from crying. In the distance, the sound of Sehun’s Donald Duck laughing at his nephews fills his small living room, and Sehun is laughing along.

Yifan lays him down onto the bed as soon as they reached his bedroom, takes the shirt he is wearing off his pale body, and continues to wipe him thoroughly, and Junmyeon still refuses to open his eyes. He knows he is being quite a brat right now, but he does think that he has the right to be mad at Yifan, finally.

“I didn’t plan to let you know about the bond, or the baby,” he finally tells Yifan when he is being dressed into his pyjamas, eyes still closed and face still slightly pale. Yifan hums in acknowledgement as he finishes the top button off, and sits quietly next to Junmyeon, waiting for him to continue his words.

“When I first knew about this baby, I’ve thought of keeping quiet from you, and raise it by myself. You look like you’ve got your hands full with Sehun and your work alone, and I didn’t want to... to be rejected, honestly.” He continues, and in the darkness beneath his eyelids, he can feel Yifan’s big, warm hands securing his left hand inside them.

“What made you change your mind?” Yifan asks with a curiosity, and Junmyeon can feel a smile is coming to whichever answer he is preparing inside his mind.

“The way you treated me after the night we slept together.” He says with a small voice, and Yifan seems confused.

“Come again?” Yifan asks again, not satisfied with his answer, and Junmyeon finally opens his eyes. He was right; a smile is coming on his face. Yifan looks as if he is prepared with a million of possible answers, and to be honest, Junmyeon thinks that he is adorable when he is clueless.

“...that’s a secret I’d like to keep for now.” He says instead, and Yifan is only a cry away from wailing. Junmyeon pulls him close, and kisses him lightly on the nose. Yifan’s face might as well be a cooked lobster by now.

“Can I request for a dinner first before you leave, Papa?” Junmyeon says with a cheeky smile, and Yifan, still feeling unsatisfied and slightly cheated nods begrudgingly.

*

“Papa... _ish_ Junnie okay?” Sehun asks him, pulling his Papa’s pants as Yifan is cutting the vegetables into chunks. He had wanted to make a sweet curry for Junmyeon, but thought the better of it when he remembered about Junmyeon’s appetite still being slightly fucked up from the pregnancy. So now, he’s making some simple vegetable soup and brown rice for Junmyeon to warm up later.

“Junnie is okay. He’s sleeping now, so Papa is making dinner for him,” he answers his son while swiftly making his way to the fridge, picking Sehun up and put him on his shoulder along the way. The purple apron he put on earlier sways like a lady’s skirt as he twirls around the kitchen, and the little boy giggles as he feels a little lightheaded from it.

“Dinnah fow Sehun, too!” Sehun yells, and Yifan shakes his head.

“No, no. Sehun will eat with Papa later, at home. This is for Junnie, alri—“ Yifan doesn’t finish his words, as he drops the knife he is holding safely into the sink (because running with a knife will kill you and everyone around), runs to Junmyeon’s bedroom, and sits down rather abruptly on the bed. Junmyeon who is already halfway asleep again jolts awake, and is rather dumbfounded to find the father-and-son combo smiling widely next to him.

“Mr. Kim, Sehunnie said he wants to have a dinner with you,” Yifan starts, his eyes twinkling as if he had just heard a universe’s secret being said from his son’s mouth. Sehun squeals as he understands that his Papa is taking his side right now.

“Uh... okay?” Junmyeon answers him with a confused voice, and Sehun squeals even more excitedly than before. Yifan shakes his head and puts on a serious expression.

“But he doesn’t want to have it here. Where do you want to have your dinner, Sehunnie?” Yifan asks his son as he lifts him up and onto his lap. Sehun giggles when Yifan tickles him in the waist, and Junmyeon is rather surprised to see that Sehun isn’t as quiet as he thought him to be when he is with his Papa.

“Home! Dinnah wif Papa at home! Junnie, Sehun, Papa!” he says loudly, barely able to contain his excitement. Junmyeon is still not getting the hint, and after a long second of silence, Sehun begins to feel frustrated. Yifan laughs, pats his son’s head and takes Junmyeon’s hand into his.

“Junnie bug, we’re inviting you to come home with us, you silly.”

*

Junmyeon has always known that he has a little hope for the future to be bright, but he didn’t expect it to come in a package of a young husband and a little son.

Maybe he’s just lucky; maybe his destiny is just beginning for him (to whichever direction, he hasn’t got a clue. Destiny can be nice to some, but rotten to most of us, anyway).

He nods to the invitation, and tries not to cry.


End file.
